Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head phone, especially relates to a Green Headphone, the green headphone switches on automatically to start audio transmission when a user put the headphone on his head, and the green headphone switches off automatically to stop audio transmission when a user put the headphone off his head.
Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1A˜1B show a prior art.
FIG. 1A shows an exploded three-dimensional view of a prior art headphone. The traditional headphone has a left speaker set LS and a right speaker set RS bridged by a spring head band 13. The left speaker set LS has a speaker (not shown) for playing audio and a speaker cover 11 configured outside for protecting the speaker inside. A cushion 15 is configured on the speaker cover 11. The right speaker RS has similar structure and is omitted herein for simplification.
FIG. 1B shows a side view of FIG. 1A.
FIG. 1B shows the speaker cover 11 and the cushion 13. The cushion 13 is mounted onto the speaker cover 11 for a finished headphone. The traditional headphone plays audio coming from an audio source such as a computer, radio, TV . . . etc., a switch to turn on/off or to play/pause the audio signal is configured on the main body of the computer, radio or TV respectively.
Power energy is wasted for the traditional headphone when a user puts off the headphone and goes to pick a phone call, as an example, the audio signal continues broadcasting, which consumes the power energy while the user is not listening on. Green products are pursued nowadays for all electronic devices because energy crisis has become a critical issue due to a large amount power consumed electronic devices have been used by the people in the world.